Reflections
by Strawberry-miow
Summary: One-shot KelDom…the two knights are on their way back to the scanran border when low-and-behold, they get lost in a forest, with Dom leading….the question is was it just bad direction or a sergeant with more than war on his mind? Please RR!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own, so please don't sue.please? I`ll be good!!! Honest!!!  
  
SUMMARY: One-shot Kel/Dom.the two knights are on their way back to the scanran border when low-and-behold, they get lost in a forest, with Dom leading..the question is was it just bad direction or a sergeant with more than war on his mind? Please R/R!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Reflections..  
  
By strawberry_miow (Jen)  
  
~*~  
  
The sun streaked the sky a beautiful lilac-blue; clouds dispersed into the golden rays as clear light flickered down upon the earth. The leaves from the trees rustled a little in the light breeze, their magnificent summer emerald glistening under the watchful eye of the world, the small animals were ecstatic, playing happily in the overgrown fields full of hidden surprises as life danced around, as it should always be.  
  
The light crunching of twigs and the almost mild clatter of horse shoes only seemed to merge into the beauty of it all, a story with only a beginning, pictures spoken yet words not yet to be written, blank verse in the weaved poem of all time, strands intricately twined like the fingers of a doting couple, thread slashed savagely for the despair and dismay, moisture lingering on every thread for the pain and the heard, whispered tears, yet the strands still held strong, using one another for courage and will, twisted together tightly like the lines of fate, oh yes it could be a love story, yet the beginning was all that was written..  
  
"Do you have any idea at all where we are?" Keladry of Mindelan`s voice echoed through the eavesdropping leaves of the surrounding trees, sitting on her horse in the middle of what looked an awful lot like a forest, nobody around but herself and.  
  
"Vaguely: yes, technically.not a clue" came Domitan of Masbolle`s reply.  
  
Their two squads were heading down to the Scanran border, the war between the two places had settled an awful lot in the past week or so - a lot calmer than when the two knights had left to give report to King Jonathon, that in itself had been bad enough, with all the cursing and arrogant pre- victory, they had both started laughing, it had been a really.entertaining show, too bad they got lectured on it. That very day they had been ordered back out to the place, mounted their horses and left, they had been going the right way the whole town (the track very well known to them) and then.somehow.not so much anymore.  
  
Kel rolled her eyes at the sergeant, "So any suggestions as to how we get back on track before the war has ended?"  
  
"Follow me of course" he smiled, leading his horse through a small opening in the trees, the path ahead was small and narrow, slow and paceful steps so as not to cause any injuries.  
  
The lady knight left behind, sighed, "But you're the one who got us lost in the first place!" she cried, knowing he was too far away to hear, sighing once more, she grudgingly followed him, turning her own horse to follow in the footsteps of his.  
  
For a while, they rode in silence, the empty and deserted trek ahead not meaning much for words, Dom was in front, Kel behind, occasionally glancing at the blue eyed sergeant. His dark hair was slightly dishevelled, blowing lightly in the gentle midway breeze, streaked with rainbows that made it look almost as soft and silky as raven feathers, she could only picture his eyes as she couldn't see them, deep sapphire blue with little sparkles of light cerulean and azure, as clear as the sky and as flawless as the gem they seemed to be cut from. She felt a slight blush form on her face as she realised what she was doing, thinking.  
  
Mithros, Kel, get a grip! You sound like a love sick Puppy! She thought to herself, willing her thoughts to diverge into something else yet no matter what she wondered about, what she thought about, there were always those eyes, staring at her like some unconscious secret in her mind.  
  
She decided trying to strike up conversation may help, god she hoped so, "So Dom.erm.." She began trying to think up something that would take her mind off the colour of his eyes, "You think we'll win this war?" she blurted out, first thing that came to mind.  
  
He snapped out of his own thoughts, slight tinge to his own complexion as he realised she was talking to him, "The chances are looking good, we have more fighters than they do and we have already exhausted all of their front line" he smiled, trying to cover up his.very indignant, thoughts about the lady knight.  
  
"If we ultimately win though won't that cause a bit of an uproar in both capitols?" she ventured thoughtfully, her mind reeling with questions, none of which she wanted to ask him.  
  
"Indeed it will which is why we are needed down at the border, even after the war, somebody has to ensure the peace now, don't they?" he grinned, Kel simply nodded, another long silence echoed through the forest, almost as bad as the last one, when finally Dom spoke up, "So Kel, what do you plan on doing when we arrive back at the palace?"  
  
"I don't know..train, see my friends, wait for the next posting of a knight.." She shrugged, it was one thing she hadn't really thought about, main focus on the war blocking out all the rest.well, almost all, her cheeks tinged red remembering the disobedient mind and the handsome sergeant, "You?"  
  
"The same, maybe find myself a courtlady or two to pass the time"  
  
Kel`s yamani mask almost slipped at that.almost, "Ever thought about getting married?" she spluttered out before she could stop herself, shyly looking down at the path so as to cover up the feelings and pictures in her won mind that thought invoked.  
  
"Men of the own aren't allowed to marry" Dom stated bluntly, "Although, if you are asking if I`d ever consider settling down..I guess the answer would be yes, if I found the right woman" he grinned to nobody in particular, "and you?"  
  
She laughed a little self-mockingly, "Yeah, as if any man would want me" she was just about to continue when Dom interrupted:  
  
"I might know a few" Kel blushed.  
  
After a few more minutes the sergeant's horse broke out into a beautiful little enclave, water flowing delicately along a sun-streaked stream while grassy hills begged them to sit down and relax, flowers were dotted around the place, beauty echoing from all possible points as Kel almost gasped at the wonder of it all.  
  
Slowly, Dom pulled his horse to a stop and climbed off, walking over to the edge of the water he looked down at his own shaky reflection, another figure joined him and he turned, raising his head to look at Kel, he smiled, "Beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Very" she smiled back, looking into those eyes the colour of the sparkling water, noticing he was doing the same with her, a slight wave of shock came over her, matched immensely when Dom`s lips touched her own, like smooth velvet encased in silk, each brush inhibiting her more and more willing to keep it going, within an instant she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer, he moaned slightly in appreciation as his tongue swerved expertly around all the contours of her mouth. Meeting her tongue, he danced around it with his own, hot and wet kisses as the passion soared into the sky, hands resting possessively on her hips before sliding up to wrap around her waist, he drew her closer, deepening the kiss just before pulling back, both breathing heavy.  
  
They just stood and looked at one another for a while, smiles on both of their faces, "Well.I guess we should be going to the border now" Dom whispered, breath hot against her lips, "I don't know how long the chicks will last without their mother hen" he joked and Kel laughed, breaking into a big grin when something hit her.  
  
"Dom." she inquired, looking into impossible blue, "We never were lost, were we?"  
  
His only response was to draw her lips into another kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
**Ok guys this was my first ever Kel/Dom one-shot thing so please tell me if I did ok..if so, I might just write another, if you want me to that is..anyway, please don't forget to review!!! I live for them lolz *huggles reviews* well, thanks for reading..** 


End file.
